Irises
by SerenitySniper97
Summary: Everything was a dream until everything just crumbled before my eyes. I've always prayed every night that it would get better each day. Oh how wrong I was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wipe down the polished light wooden counter top with a white table cloth. I look on out the glass window where I see people passing by the coffee shop.

_God, why did I get out of bed this morning?_

I turn my head back down towards the counter top rubbing it lightly when I hear Armin talking to Eren in the background. Reiner comes walking towards me smelling like spices and sauces.

_This is Reiner Braun, some asshole who I randomly met by Bertholdt in a mini bar. Hell, he may be an asshole but I trust him with my life. He's almost like a older brother I always wanted. _

Reiner throws his apron on his left shoulder as he sits down on the stool in front of me while he clears his throat "So, Mikasa told me that there's going to be a new person working here in a couple weeks. I can't remember his name but yeah, he's coming from Jinae."

_Jinae, isn't that where nice smart asses are from? I guess we could use another smart ass. _

I throw the cloth off to the side while I pull out two black mugs from the lower cup boards then I place one in front of Reiner then one for me "Yeah? How long is he willing to work here?" Reiner shrugs while he looks out the window "I don't know." I turn around to get the coffee kettle off the stove when I turn around with the kettle "But, why come to Trost? This place is already filled with lunatics than it needs to be. We don't need another." I fill up Reiner's cup of coffee I pull the kettle away towards me when Reiner says in a sarcastic voice "Maybe one of those lunatics are one of you, Jean."

_Har har, at least I don't come from a small town where everybody is just totally asses. Oh wait, shit. _

I grin hard at him when I fill my cup of coffee when I look at Eren laughing away with Armin while Mikasa smiles with her scarf lowered down. I put the kettle back where it belongs when I say "I was talking about Eren." I turn around as I lower myself to the counter with my elbows against the wood. I take a sip of my coffee. Reiner takes the mug in his hand while I say "I can't believe we all together got this run down place up and running." Reiner sighs while Sasha walks in rushing to put her purse on the counter when Reiner says "Well, most of us. Also you're late Sasha." Sasha shrugs putting her head on the counter with her pony tail sprawled all over the counter when she catches her breath "I missed by bus this lunch break. I had to run all the way over here." Reiner pats her on the back when I say to them "At least you had a good lunch right?"

_Sasha Blouse, I met her at some sort of cafeteria in high school when I had potatoes that I didn't want. The one day I gave her ONE potato she always sat beside me praying for more potatoes. Now look where we are, hella close friends. _

Connie badges in the Restaurant when he walks toward Sasha than slaps her on the back "Damn it Sasha, why did you have to leave me behind." Sasha holds her back where Connie slapped her when Connie sprawls all over her back when Sasha breaths heavily. Reiner laughs at them when I take another shot of my coffee.

_Connie Springer, I've known him since 9th grade of High school, we both didn't know what we were doing that first day then we both just clicked and became friends with each other._

Reiner looks at the time when he stretches out his arms when he yells "Bert! Let's go, it's our lunch break now."

_Hell, I could use some lunch right now. I'm starving. _

Connie gets up from Sasha going around the counter to get to the kitchen with Sasha on his back like a tail. Bertholdt comes out from the back room with flour all over his apron setting it down beside Mikasa "Yeah, Annie, do you want to come too?" Annie nods her head when she takes off her apron hanging it on the hanger in the closet.

_Annie Leonhart, I met her through Mikasa when we first graduated highschool. I brought all of my friends and Mikasa brought her to the house party. I decided to smoke weed when I decided I didn't want a massive hangover the next day. Oh, what a wonderful sleep I had the next day._

"Jean you going to stay here or?"

_Reiner and Bertholdt rarely ask me to go for lunch with them. I haven't gone with lunch with them since they slapped a cake into my face then also made me spill my milkshake all over myself. _

I look at Reiner when Bertholdt slips on his black pea coat jacket when I scratch my head nervously "Y-yeah, I'll come."

_Damn, I have a feeling this is going to end badly. I hope it isn't as bad when Eren pushed me into the damn pond full of frogs and tad polls. Jesus. I had to get a new phone after that. _

Reiner throws his apron on my face when I take off mine when Annie walks by me, I hand over the aprons to Annie when she shrugs then snatches them out of my hand turning around to the closet. I go over the counter spinning around a bit then Reiner stops me from spinning "Woah Woah, wait were you born on a barn? Get off the table."

_There goes Reiner and his metaphors._

I sprawl all over the table when I notice people are looking in the restaurant.

_Shit._

Eren shouts across the shop, when Armin face palming beside him, when Mikasa turns around pulling her scarf up to her nose "He was born in a barn, that's because he has such a horse face!"

_I can use this moment to use that doge meme I've always wanted to use in real life. _

I sit up getting off the table when I say loudly back to him "Woah, eavesdrop much! Very annoying! WOW!"

_I can literally feel my smile going ear to ear. Who cares, I finally used it. _

Eren turns around on his stool when he shouts back like an ass he is "Shut up Jean, we all know that's the doge meme."

_Eren Jeager, I met him through Armin and Mikasa. What an asshole, but he has his ways of being a friend. Like that time Eren beat the shit out of this guy who was being an compelte dick to me._

When Reiner turns around heading towards the door I notice Annie is already on the counter jumping on Reiner's back then she says quietly "I can fool around too you know!"

_Annie is barley like this in most days, what drugs did she take this morning?_

Bertholdt opens the door for Reiner and Annie when Annie bouncing on his back whenever Reiner walks. Then Bertholdt walks out of the place when I follow behind them, we didn't even make it out of the place more than 5 meters and we already heard a damn muffled explosion. We all turn to see what happened in there when Armin rushes towards the door locking it and turning the sign to 'closed' soon winking at us.

_Armin Arlert, he was Bertholdt's buddy then I happened to get him as a tutor when I was failing Math. He seemed pretty chill do I decided, what the hell? I can be friends with him._

I notice black smoke coming out of the kitchen when I see Historia running out squealing. Then followed my Ymir covered in cake mix, then finally Connie and Sasha coughing their lungs out coughing covered in black dust then laughing their asses off after wards.

_Historia is Ymir's girlfriend. Everybody wanted to be with her in high school. Historia wanted to stay single 'for the rest of her life' until Ymir showed up. I met both of them at drama class when we all had to rehearse for a play, never again doing a play. _

Reiner looks at me with Annie on his back for a piggy back ride when people look at us standing there "I guess we have a longer lunch break." I smile at him trying to high five Betholdt when he just shrugs "Erm... I guess we should go then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sit down next to Bertholdt in a subway when Annie looks outside leaning her head on her hand. I pull out my phone opening snapchat when I see a snap from Sasha and Connie covered in black smoke with a caption saying "Just had a blast, HAHA"

_Sasha and her puns, she's one of those people who makes puns when she has the chance._

I roll my eyes as I reply to her double tapping her name as I put the phone in the air in the front cam while I see Reiner in the background ordering food for us then I tell Annie and Bertholdt to look, I stick out my tongue while Annie gives a done look while Bertholdt scratches his head forcing a smile. I take the photo then I write a caption "Subway and not with you Sash ;)"

_Sasha is going to be begging me for subway when I get back, I know it. _

I set down my phone as Reiner comes back with the tray then he passes my sandwich saying "One meat ball sandwich for Mr. Kirstein." I take the thing out of his hand while I say towards him "Jesus, call me that again and I will slice your throat." Reiner sits down next to Annie while he hand her cookie and a sub, Reiner smirks once again opening his mouth when I pull out my pocket knife I always keep with me then I pull it out pointing it towards him raising an eyebrow Bertholdt puts down my arm to the table when he says to me quietly "Don't, people are going to see it Jean." Bertholdt prepares his sandwich while I see mustard leaking out with all sorts of meat sticking out. Annie opens hers as it's filled with vegetables and of course Reiner's whose sandwich is packed with mainly everything.

_You may be wondering why I carry a pocket knife in my pocket. Well, shit can go down in Trost too, there are a bunch of drunks everywhere who like to harass people._

I put back the knife in my pocket as I pick up my phone as I see a new snap chat from Sasha which shows Sasha on the floor rolling around groaning screaming subway. Bertholdt looks over my shoulder when Sasha stops at the end. Bertholdt still over my shoulder when he says into my ear "You told her we were at subway didn't you?" Reiner looks at me while he chews his sandwich when Annie says "She's going to be all over you when we get back now. Wishing that you saved her a sub."

_It's not like I didn't know that, I know Sasha. I know her too well. _

I scratch my head looking at my sub when I finish off half of it then wrapping the other half for Sasha. "Anybody excited for the new co-worker? This is going to be the first time we have a stranger coming to work at our restaurant." Annie looks at Reiner when she tucks her bangs behind her ear then letting out "Not really, it's going to be one extra person. I hope it's somebody who knows how to party. Like an animal." Annie smirks at all of us when Bertholdt face palms adding to the conversation "Annie, I read his resume. He doesn't sound like a person who's into those kinds of things." Reiner finishes his sub until Annie wraps the rest and putting the cookies in her tan button up spring coat pockets "Wait you saw his resume? Do you know his name?" Bertholdt nods at me then he throws back his head taking a drink of his mountain dew "Uhhh, Marco Bolt? No wait... Bott. Marco Bott. Yeah."

_Annie never met somebody who likes to party hard as much as her, well there was Mikasa but she always looks after Eren and Armin like they're her children. Which totally looks like that to my eyes? It's kinda messed up if you thing about a mother dating her own son? Well, Mikasa and Eren are dating. Six months ago they finally confessed their love to each other. Mikasa was my dream girl, funny how she ended up with Eren. _

Reiner remembers something about him slapping his hands together and pointing at Reiner then says "Oh! Mikasa said something about him being the new chef! He said he was good at cooking steak and shit." I smile at Reiner then I say "Cooking shit? That's a thing?" Annie rolls her eyes leaning back in the chair once she says "This guy's name sounds he's gay. Maybe you won't be single once he comes here." Annie smiles softly at me once I throw back at her "I'm not gay, also how do you assume he's gay just from his name? I've been single for 5 months. I'm so free."

_Hitch Dreyse, the most annoying bitch you'll ever meet. Hell, she was good at giving blow jobs though. There's a bright side to everything at least. She worked at the restaurant for a bit, but then she kept messing up then Mikasa had to let her down softly on firing her. God knows, what happened after that? I had taken a sick day that day. _

Bertholdt puts his hand on my shoulder then mutters under his breath "Yeah, your ex-girlfriend was a pain in the ass. Always teased us and stuff, getting in the way, she tried helping me make bread under she dropped the fucking dough in to the fucking dish water." Reiner looks at him confused then he says "How the hell does that happen?" Bertholdt moves his shoulders up and down then he gathers the garbage on the table soon throwing them out, Reiner stands up then says to me walking away "We better help with the new problem at the restaurant, Mr. Kirstein." Annie chuckles walking away towards the door "Jean, he just sounds gay."

_Annie has an eye for gay people, but this... She really wants me to get into a relationship because everybody I know are in relationships. Connie and Sasha, Annie and Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt, Eren and Mikasa, finally Ymir and Historia. _

Once we wait at the bus stop we wait for the next bus towards the nearest spot to the restaurant. I take a cigarette out of my jeans pocket followed by a lighter. A small light in front of it as I inhale the smoke when I put the lighter back in my pocket, Annie slaps me on the arm asking for a lighter with a long thin white cigarette in her mouth "What happened to yours?" Annie shrugs with the cigarette bouncing in between her teeth "I fucking lost it."

_Annie always loses her lighters. It's rare to see one in her hands and her own pocket. She can't even keep a lighter for more than 2 weeks._

Bertholdt sits down on the rock by the tree nearby the bus stop, Reiner stands beside me leaning against the bus sign then he says "Why do you guys smoke?" Annie hands me back my lighter replying to Reiner "Because I want to." I look at Annie as Bertholdt comes walking back towards us with his hands in his pocket says to Reiner "Have you tried it? It's like a stick of stress free fucks. Since you're getting so stressed out you should try it or not. Depends on your choice."

_I totally agree with Bertholdt, I tried it in grade 12 on the last semester when I was getting stressed. I was pulling out my hair, papers all over my room, texts books all over my bed, Imagine Dragons playing in the background, pencil shedding everywhere. I got my hand on a cigarette, I tried it then snap. Got addicted, we always had lessons about smoking and how you're addicted. Hell, the one time I tried it I got addicted._

Bertholdt smiles at us, when Reiner had a good comeback to him "More like a stick of cancer. Also I thought you quit Bert." Bertholdt admits he did quit but he remembers the feeling about it. I take the cigarette out of my mouth while I say "Have you at least tried one?" Reiner puts his hand behind his neck then he says "Maybe, once? haha no.."

_Of course he didn't try one, a fit, sports player, who thinks mostly everything is stupid, didn't try one. _

Annie gives one cigarette to Reiner then I light it for him, Reiner inhales then coughs stretching his hand outwards where his mouth isn't near it. Then he looks down at the ground saying to us "How do you guys get used to that?" Annie smiles while continuing to smoke, then she says "It's not like you tried grass." Annie looks around for a nearby store then she looks at the time then she says she's going to get a new pack and a lighter. Reiner sighs still holding the cigarette then trying it once more "What the fuck, I can't even stand properly what the fuck."

_Ah yes, I remember the first time I had a cigarette. I was wobbling, stumbling, and shaking everywhere for a good 15 minutes. _

Reiner throws down the cigarette then stomping on it while I chuckle. I look at the store where Annie went to when I see a guy harassing her, once I see him pulling down the jacket off of her shoulder I see her keeping on pushing her away.

_Who the fuck does this guy thinks he is?_

With drunk slurs from the guy I throw down the cigarette off the ground when Bertholdt says to me to wait, I hear a car screech beside me when I jump back a bit looking at the annoyed driver flipping the finger at me.

_Close call, I could've been hit by a car, again._

I flip the finger back to him then to continue to run towards her when I quiet down my footsteps I see the old sick fuck putting his hand in down in her shirt pinning her down against the glass.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I spin his around until he sees my face and until he pulls his hand out of her shirt then I throw back my hand then putting it across his face when he stumbles over to the side of the road getting his balance up I see Annie fixing her jacket, until the dude gets hit by a car but he doesn't go far. He just bounces on the ground until Annie pulls my arm telling me to get out of here fast when I see the bus approaching.

_What the hell did I just do?_

Annie rushes towards the bus with me behind her. Annie rushes in the bus putting 2 dollars in the slots, while I pull out pay for my ride. I sit down beside Reiner holding my hand while I see it's already swelling up and bruising. Annie takes a look at my hand when she says "Can you wait until we get there? Sasha can treat this." I nod my head as Reiner says to me "You know, you should look both ways before you cross the road." I glare at Reiner when I say "Shut up, you're not my mom."

_Why are you so fucking stupid, Jean. Annie knew what to do. God knows how many times a guy tried to harass her without us around. She can take down Reiner no problem. _

Annie pushes me out of the bus onto the sidewalk when she says out loud towards me "I've handled that situation! Now we wouldn't know if that guy is alive or not." Bertholdt squeezes through Annie and I while Bertholdt is trying to calm Annie while Reiner helps me up "Why do you care that if he's alive or not? He was harassing you." Annie walks away knocking on the door of the restaurant while huge letter sit on the sign above the door 'Trost's Interior' "Does it matter right now? You've already done what you did."

_Annie looks like the person who doesn't give a shit about anybody, but if you know her well enough she will care for somebody who you expect her for who she is._

Armin comes running to the door to open it for us, "It does matter after what he was doing to you." Annie turns around walking towards me while Bertholdt tries to pull her away but she keeps walking towards me "Well after what you did to him! Maybe it doesn't matter what happened to me, it's matters what happens to him? He probably broke a bone or some shit!" Annie slaps my cheek while Armin comes rushing over then he says "Whoa whoa, Annie are you okay? What happened?" Armin holds Annie's hand while Annie just looks down mumbling "Nothing."

_Sure, Annie. It's nothing, somebody who touched you in a sexual way and I just punched him which caused him to hit a car. _

Annie walks to the back to the kitchen which Armin gives me a look then goes back to Annie. Bertholdt drags me to the back of the kitchen then he drags Sasha to treat my hand. Sasha wipes the crumbs off of her mouth "Connie, can you get me ice and a cloth?" Historia sits down next to me while Armin is talking to Annie in the background, "Jean, what happened?"

_Her voice is so soft it's like music to my ears, Ymir is one lucky lady._

I look down on at my converse sneakers "I don't want to talk about it. It's best if Annie wants to say it or not." Connie comes back with ice in a cloth when Sasha looks at my hand, putting the ice on there when I flinch a bit then she says "Sorry. Also how hard did you hit him? If you threw another your knuckles could've been more swelled up and you wouldn't be able to cook and serve customers for a while." Sasha keeps the ice on my knuckles when she continues "Your knuckles will be bruised a bit. I don't know why they told me to treat this. It's just literally swelling and bruises." Sasha looks up at me then she shrugs while there are still more black dust in her hair. Her clothes are stained with it. an face is partially dirty while Connie didn't even bother to wash up yet.

_I swear to god, Sasha and Connie are made for each other. They have so much in common, they laugh at the same time, cry at the same time, get bored at the same time, it's scary really. _

Ymir walks over wrapping her arms over her girl friend's shoulders when she says "Sasha, you should really try to get Connie clean. He's leaving black dust everywhere." I pull out half of my sandwich I saved for Sasha which she smiles at me trying to grab it but I pull it out of her reach then she frowns "You clean yourself up completely and get Connie clean." Sasha still holding the cloth to my knuckles Ymir says with glee "I have an idea!" Ymir rushes around looking for a large bucket for water, Historia rolls her eyes while she keeps sitting down beside when she says "I'm going to call somebody to fix the oven." Historia goes to the back room, while Mikasa and Eren came to check up on not me but Annie. Ymir finds a bucket about 2 feet wide and 3 feet tall then she yells "Get the soap Jean!"

_Ymir always thinks of a crazy but fun way to so boring things. Like the time she did a high jump with a bike into a lake when we went for a bike ride._

I smirk while Mikasa goes walking over to Ymir while Sasha says "If I do that will I get that sandwich?" I nod my head while she runs towards Connie grabbing him by the net and ragging him to the back alley. I throw the cloth into the sink while I get dish soap then pouring a shit load into the bucket, "Jesus, I didn't know we had a bucket this big." Ymir smiles while Mikasa leans against the counter watching us. I drop the sYmir splashing the water into the bucket then Reiner comes in the kitchen looking at Ymir and I. After a while Ymir turns off the water then I feel it with my fingers which were really fucking cold "Jesus Ymir, are you trying to give them hyperthermia?" Ymir snickers at me with a grin "They didn't do the Ice Bucket Challenge when I nominated them." Reiner does a face palms while he shrugs "Still going on about this?"

Ymir nominated Connie and Sasha for the ice bucket challenge, but Sasha and Connie are one of those people who are like "Ain't nobody got time for that."

I stay inside with Annie when she welcomes in the mechanic guy to fix the stove, right away she goes to the back to check what's going on. The guy is short but has a mean look on his face, while followed by other two people walking in a woman who has pig tails on each side with a guy with shaggy hair dirty blond hair. They all go into the kitchen while I finally realize Sasha forgot to clean the mess.

_Jesus, Sasha don't you clean your mess?_

Which I guy hear something clatter on the ground which I see the guy standing there looking at the mess, which he doesn't even ask for permission for cleaning supplies which he digs in the back room coming out with Windex, Mr. clean, a mop, paper towels. A tall dirty blonde hair dude comes walking over towards me wearing ripped jeans, a baggy red shirt and tan work boots, he leans against the counter which he murmurs over to me "He loves to clean, if he sees a mess in a place he has to work on, he will just make it spotless until he can relax. Doesn't matter if it takes him all day or night. He'll do it."

_Looks like this guy was raised on a farm the way he dresses._

I smirk at him then I say "That's called a clean freak." I watch the guy clean and forcing the girl to help clean once I hear girlish screaming and water splashing outside. I face palm while they all look outside which they all look at the back confused, I explain to them "It's nothing. It was just my friends cleaning up themselves. It's fine." I hear muffled laughter by everybody until Connie walks in soaked then a hand pulls him back outside. Ymir walks in smiling like an idiot, Reiner's arm over Bertholdt's shoulder laughing away, Historia smiling trying not to giggle, Eren falling down from laughter which Mikasa and Armin help him stand and Annie's rare occasion of laughing hard.

_I love her laugh. It's like music to my ears and seeing somebody that serious like her laughing makes me feel happy. _

Everybody goes into their work stations while Sasha and Connie dries off outside, the guy just looks at everybody which everything gets busy again "My name is Jean, nice to meet you." The guy looks at me with a pleasant look like I'm the only sane one here, which I am not going to lie "My name is Farlan, those two are Isabel and Levi." I reach out my hand while he smiles shaking it, for once I met somebody who isn't crazy like Sasha, somebody serious like Annie, an ass like Reiner. Bertholdt is normal, he just sweats a lot.. What the hell, they're all my friends right? Farlan lets go of my hand while he sticks his hands into his pocket until Levi puts everything to the side while he finally works on the stove. Farlan stands off to the side while Levi works on the stove. Isabel talks to Historia while she begins to bake stuff for the front.

_Maybe I should get back to work too._

I hear Armin yell at me to start serving customers now that we're back open, Eren takes my shift at the cash register while he hands me menus pointing at the table with 4 customers. I recognize that hair style anywhere, Mina. So I'm guessing beside her, Thomas and I smile then I look at Eren. Which he nods then I grab my green apron putting it on. I grab four sets of cutlery with the menus in my arm, I walk over to the table which I see Nac and Samuel sitting at the table too, I pass the cutlery down to the end of the table which I place the menus to them "Wow Jean, I haven't seen you serve before."

_Assholes barley come around here, only on rare occasions when they have nowhere else to go. _

I smirk at them then I say "That's because you barley come here when I do, anyways what about your little store? Don't you have enough food there?" Mina waves her hand towards me "I'm sick of store bought food, I need real food." I hear Muse playing in the background which I hear chattering in the background "So do you guys want drinks?" Samuel looks at me saying politly "I'll have iced tea." Mina looks up at me while I noticed her hair grew longer over the years "I'll have a coke, so will Thomas." I smirk at myself "We only have Pepsi, is that good?"

_We actually have Coca Cola, I just like to mess with these guys, a lot._

Mina glares at me while I laugh a bit reaching for the note pad and pen in my apron pocket then starting to write the drinks, Nac looks at up from the menu "I'll have a ginger ale..."

_Still the same drinks from the last time they came around here._

I walk away putting the things into my pocket as I go back to the counter beside Eren "What is it like to be out there again?" I hear Eren say to me when I lean against the counter when I reply to him "It's pretty much the same." Eren smiles at me when he looks somewhere else in the restaurant distance while I see my ex girlfriend, with another guy at a table. I look back at Eren when he gives me two other menus then I turn around muttering under my breath "Asshole." I grab two sets of cutlery on my way. I stand beside the table where my ex sits down with a guy with a black bowl cut when she looks up at me with cat like eyes while her hair reaches down to her chin shrugging while she says "Why do you have to serve us?"

_As I said before, the bitchiest person you'll meet, if you do get on her bad side._

I look down at her running my fingers through my hair "It's either ordering or getting out. The others are busy. It's only been 5 months and you've already found a guy to date, Hitch?" Hitch look up to me while I place down cutlery on their right side of the table. I give them menus as Hitch grabs the menu "His name is Marlo and we've been dating for 2 months, just so you know."

_Is this a good time to fire back some shots at her finally? It is a good time._

I roll my eyes when I pat Marlo's shoulder saying to him "If you haven't made it to the base yet, but she's good at licking balls." Marlo looks at me while Hitch just has her mouth open looking at me "Is there anything you guys want to drink?" Hitch rolls her eyes while Marlo smiles at me trying to hold back a laugh "I'll have a coke, and Hitch will have sprite." I smirk while I walk away.

_I like that guy, looks like he tried not to laugh at the burn I said to Hitch. _

Eren face palms at me, I'm guessing he heard it. I hear chatter in the background when I make my way to the kitchen while I sigh when I notice Levi, Isabel, and Farlan are just heading out of the back door. Bertholdt throws in bread dough into the oven with 6 bread dough pieces on a large cookie sheet. Sasha turns on the stove, yelling with glee until she put oil on a pan. I stand beside Connie as he cuts up the vegetables. Annie opens the freezer door open pulling out meat, I see Reiner peeling potatoes then throwing them into a large pot.

_Fuckers know how to cook meat really well. I always make them too cooked, too burnt, undercooked. Well not exactly my mother taught me how to make her famous omlets. They're like sex in your mouth if you ask me._

Everybody is so busy back here compared to the front. It's only Mikasa, Eren, Armin and I working at the front.

_I was chosen to be a chef but then I passed, then I chose to help in the front with waitering. I suck at cooking and baking anyways._

I notice Connie and Sasha is wearing the extra restaurant uniforms from the closet, then I say to Connie "Good thing they cleaned you." Connie smirks at me when he look at me for a few second in the corner of his eye "Ymir fucking tricked us into doing the ice bucket challenge with cold ass water. I thought it would be warm." I throw back my head laughing softly into the air "As expected as Ymir."

_Never trust Ymir, if you don't do something you don't want to do. She'll find a way for you to do it._

I walk towards the cups grabbing four of them, soon grabbing coke, iced tea, ginger ale, ice, and lemon slices out of the fridge and freezer. I grab a tray from the upper cupboard, placing the cups on the tray then filling up the cups with ice then pouring the drinks in there. I put on a slice of lemon on the side as I yell at somebody to make more iced tea.

_Iced tea always runs out so quickly, probably because Bertholdt makes the best iced tea around. It's fucking great if you mix it with vodka. I figured that out when we were all having drinks at Reiner and Bertholdt's house._

I walk I walk back to the front walking towards Mina and the others putting the drinks where they should be, pulling out the note book when I say "Are you guys ready to order?" Mina points at the menu saying "I want a burger, with a side of fries and onion rings!" I face palm while I say "I write it down on my note book while I look at Nac "I'll have the BLT sandwich with a side of curly fries." Samuel opens his mouth while Thomas interrupts him "I'll have the same as Mina." Samuel says his order from Thomas' interruption "I'll have a large poutine."

_They make us sound like we don't know how to cook fancy ass food, which we can cook fancy ass food. Well, the others can._

I rip off the page shoving it into my jeans pocket moving to the kitchen I hang up the little page on the clipper thingy what the fuck it's called. I move to the kitchen filling up cups on the tray doing the same thing as before. Soon delivering them to Hitch and Marlo. Soon Marlo and Hitch ordered a chicken strip plate, and a salad.

_I was surprised because Hitch ordered the chicken strips and Marlo ordered the salad. _

I sit down on the stool near Eren sighing of relief then Eren says "Long day?" I sigh then I nod my head, I look at the time on my watch until I stretch my arm when Mikasa and Armin are at the counter preparing drinks, I walk back to the kitchen going out the back door they have a cigarette, Mikasa follows me outside along with Connie.

_This is rare for Connie to come sit outside with us on breaks. Even busy days today._

I sit on the bucket Ymir left outside while I see the water drying up with soap stains on the concrete, Mikasa sits on the dumpster with a backpack with her, while she takes out a beer then tossing on to Connie and I, I take out my cigarette out of my pocket and my lighter lighting up my cigarette I look at Mikasa opening up a beer while Connie pulls out a blunt out of his pocket then I look at him "Right now?"

_Connie the stoner, the only person who will smoke up on the worst times._

Connie looks at me pulling out a lighter of his pocket then he explains "I do things better when I smoke." Mikasa takes a shot out of her beer then adding "Is it like a brain boost?" Connie nods while he being to smoke, I in hale smoke from my cigarette as Sasha comes out which Connie doesn't freak out he just lays back until Sasha takes the blunt then throws it at the ground yelling "Connie! I told you not to do it anymore! You get seriously stupid when you do it!"

_As expected as Connie, I knew he was bull shitting. He doesn't get smarter when he does it. I see him when he's on drugs. He's stupid as hell._

I light out my cigarette on the ground while Sasha drags Connie inside the building leaving Mikasa and I behind outside. I look at Mikasa taking a chug of my beer "You know, about the whole thing last year. I really did tell the truth." Mikasa looks down breaking the eye contact with me just drinking her beer shrugging "I know."

_I had confessed my feelings to Mikasa last year, but she just ignored me and kept gawing over Eren._

"But, you and the whole thing about Eren. I'm just really glad, and I just want the best for what makes you happy." Mikasa nods at my statement which I ask "How did you and Eren meet? You never told us before." Mikasa looks at me when smiles slightly "I guess I should tell somebody right?"

_Mikasa is a person who will love you, take care of you, worry about you, and be with you on the toughest times. She will be there for you. Maybe it's my turn to be there for her._

"It's your choice." Mikasa looks at the ground before talking taking a shot of her beer "It's not a pretty story. It's not like those stories where parents make two kids meet each other. Well it was going to be that story, but everything changed. I was only 8 years old. I was going for a drive with my parents at these back roads. My parents said they wanted me to meet him, because Eren's father and my parents knew each other and were close friends." Mikasa look down, putting her hand on her head while I hear her voice going shaky which I stand up walking towards her rubbing her back

_I understand Mikasa, it's hard to talk about your past. A past where it brought you pain and changed you._

"Then, there were these drunks walking on the road with knives in their hands. My father stopped driving, honking his horn, until they got angry then started breaking the window.. My mother yelled at him to start driving fast, and he listened.. There were steep hills nearby and they didn't put railing." Mikasa throws her beer on the ground putting both hands on her head running her fingers through her hair while I hug her "My father went off the hill, because the brakes were broken. We couldn't stop.. We hit a tree causing us to go rolling down the hill. I had my seatbelt on in such a complicated way, which is why I survived.. I was fooling around in the back using all three seat belts, making it really tight and stuff which it saved my life."

_Maybe that's why Mikasa always tells us to drive slowly when there are drunks and hills nearby. Mikasa never drives a vehicle. This explains why._

"When the truck stopped rolling all I heard was yelling, I saw Eren pulling me out of the car then everything went black. When I woke up, it was already time for me to leave the hospital because I didn't have any serious injuries, I was just unconscious and my heart beat was slowing down. When I woke up, I saw Eren's dad and Eren standing there. Eren's father broke the news to be because, they died instantly. I don't know what exactly happened and I don't want to know what happened to them. I didn't have anywhere else to go. They offered me to live with them, I'm not adopted. I was just living with them."

_Hearing this breaks my heart, a beautiful girl like Mikasa has went through so much. She's strong, strong willed, and has wits._

"A few years later, I found out the car was actually on fire. Which is why Eren went running down to check if we were okay. After all these years, I wouldn't be here without them." I pat her back while I give her the rest of my beer then I say "I didn't know.. I'm sorry Mikasa, but I gotta work." Mikasa nods staying there with the beer in her hand, I open the door while I look back at Mikasa sitting there chugging down the beer.

_I suck at comforting people, I always try my best to comfort them but I always do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing, which what I did right now. _

As I walk with a tray full of food and drinks I go down the walk way which had a red rug and passing the dark wooden tables. I set down the tray on the table looking at some people handing them their food and drinks, I bow down a bit "Your welcome."

_I always have to boost up my manners when I work, because Eren always calls me a sassy asshole with a ratchet ass hair cut. Asshole._

I walk away passing Eren serving other customers. I see Mikasa smiling preparing some drinks for the people who like to drink that come around here.

_It's funny how a bunch of young people in their early 20s opened the best restaurant in Trost. We're all just kids who know how to cook, mix drinks, serve, bake, and have responsibilities. Jesus I make it sounds like we're the best people around here in which we're not. _

I go towards the counter where Connie sets down a steak with some sauces and a side of mashed potatoes and then Sasha sets down a bowl of pea soup.

_Jesus, who wants to eat pea soup?_

I take a paper of the order looking at it taking some plates and making my way to the table.

_We always close at 10pm at night, then open up at 10 in the morning. It's stupid that a bunch of ratchet ass college students come around to drink, but hell. We all could use a laugh and some other people to drink with who are around our age. _

I take a look at my watch sitting at 9:22pm, while Armin sits down beside me on the table when I hear dishes clattering and a bunch of splashing in the back "Today was busy wasn't it?" I nod my head putting the plate on the table. I look at the college students having drinks laughing while they filter out one by one. I watch Annie chugs an entire cup full of straight vodka then while another guy punches her on the arm yelling solid. Mikasa laughs a bit while mixing a drink.

_I'm really happy with my life, I have my own apartment, I work with all of my friends at this restaurant we opened when we were young, my parents are having another kid, single, not a fuck to give to the world. _


End file.
